The present invention is directed to a device for squeezing tubes, such as for toothpaste. It is known, that as one continually squeezes a tube for squeezing out its contents, it becomes more difficult to do so, owing to the fact that some of the contents of the tube are squeezed toward the end of the tube away from the dispensing opening. This also causes some of the contents to be wasted, since one does not attempt to squeeze residue of the contents remaining at the end of the tube when much of the tube-contents has been dispensed. Typically, one must roll up the end of the tube over time, as the contents are dispensed, in order to prevent the contents from flowing backward to the closed end of the tube. Prior-art devices exist which are used by placing the tube therein and pivoting down a jaw for forcing out the contents from the tube. However, these do not effectively prevent back-flow to the closed end of the tube, nor do they readily permit the tube to remain therein until the next dispensing.